The use of laser rangefinding devices is becoming more and more common as technology advances, and devices of this type become smaller and more portable. Laser rangefinding devices generally have a laser emitter unit and a receiver unit mounted in a casing or housing. Laser light is emitted from the emitter unit, passing through a first lens in the casing to the target, the light reflecting and returning to the rangefinder through a second lens, then passing to the receiver unit. Laser rangefinders are generally factory-calibrated by aligning the relative positions of the laser and receiver units. In order that the unit can be used to measure distances as precisely as possible, the alignment should be precise.
The Applicant has proposed a laser rangefinder device having one or more mirrors within the housing to change the direction of the beam before it leaves the housing, and to change the direction of the reflected beam after it enters the housing. That device is disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/NZ2011/000257, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. The Applicant's device uses mirrors arranged at generally 45 degrees to the lenses.
In other laser rangefinder devices the laser emitter and the receiver unit are generally moved to calibrate and align the unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mirror mounting assembly or method for mounting a mirror in a laser rangefinder, or at least to provide the public or industry with a useful choice. It is a further object of the invention to provide a laser rangefinder that has an improved mirror mounting assembly, or at least to provide the public or industry with a useful choice.